


The Best Kind Of Love Is Unexpected

by sendoffire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Arrangements, Awkward Flirting, Cute, Eventual Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Insecure Charles, Living Together, M/M, Marcus is the favourite uncle, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendoffire/pseuds/sendoffire
Summary: A one-night stand between Kevin and Charles leaves the latter very much pregnant and scared about the future. Luckily, Kevin is not as cold and insensible as everybody thinks him to be.





	The Best Kind Of Love Is Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/gifts).



> Once upon a time Quagswagging said that Charles looked pregnant in a photo from the Abu Dhabi tests, and this idea was born!  
> Not sure how long it will be or where it will lead me, but hope you'll stay for the journey ;)

End of season and last tests meant only one thing: winter break was upon them.

 

As soon as his last public obligations were done, Kevin took first plane out to Denmark, wanting more than anything to close the door of his own apartment and finally be cut off from the rest of the world for a couple of days.

 

Sitting in the airport of Amsterdam waiting for his connection flight to Copenhagen, the Dane sat in the private waiting area with his backpack on the armchair next to him and was scrolling through his Instagram feed as a way of saving himself from total boredom.

 

Scrolling past and liking photos from his friends, and also teams’ updates from the tests, the blonde’s eye got caught on one particular photo of a particular Monegasque, that was posted by a fan account that Romain made him follow ages ago as a dare, and the Danish driver never exactly got to unfollowing it afterwards.

 

In the photo, Charles was leaning on the railings with his hands behind his back and cheekily looking at the camera with that small smile adorning his lips. But none of that was the reason Kevin got so hung up on that particular shot. It was actually the rookie’s stomach that caught the blonde’s eye.

 

It looked suspiciously round.

 

Kevin furrowed his brows. The thought inevitably triggered memories of _that night_ , when the Monegasque’s shaky breaths were warming his cheek while his delicious, seemingly fragile body pressed itself against Kevin’s skin. The Dane couldn’t remember how careful they were, the whole ordeal was a spur of the moment. But surely Charles couldn’t actually be…?

 

The blonde shook his head. Deciding that turning this whole situation into a joke would help his state, he pressed the little paper airplane icon, finding Charles’s profile in his direct messages’ list and sending the post, adding a little ‘message’ to it. A minute later the bubble changed from ‘sent’ to ‘read’ and Kevin smirked, anticipating the usual flow of emojis flipping him off and then some corny pun but… Nothing happened.

 

The message was left on read and as far as Kevin could see, Charles didn’t even attempt to answer.

 

The Dane frowned. This was not like the young Monegasque, usually the younger man replied almost instantly and with a lot of enthusiasm (maybe sometimes even too much for Kevin’s liking). Shrugging the thought off, Kevin continued to scroll through his Instagram, and even if from time to time his mind wandered back to Charles, he brushed it off as a stupid idea.

 

_________

 

“He knows!”

 

Charles’s voice pierced the quiet idyll of Marcus’s hotel room, as the younger driver, using the spare key card, yanked the door open and entered the premises. The Swede, who was relaxing on his sofa with his phone in his hands, huffed.

 

“Who knows about what? You’ll need to be a little bit more specific than that, I know a lot of people who know a lot of things.”

 

Charles stopped right in front of Marcus’s legs and whined in annoyance, clearly not amused with his teammate’s unsupportive behaviour.

 

“Look,” said he, shoving his phone in front of Marcus’s face. The blonde huffed again but took the gadget, looking at the screen. Skimming past previous messages, he finally saw the one that got Charles so agitated and his mouth formed an ‘oh’.

 

“I’m sure he is just joking,” tried to reassure his friend Marcus, giving the phone back to Charles.

 

“Yeah, people totally text ‘lol you look pregnant here’ as a joke to their _male_ friends,” sarcastically replied the Monegasque, angrily shoving the phone into his pocket.

 

The movement clearly did not go well with the little rascal living in his stomach for three months now, as Charles instantly felt small aches in his lower body. Clutching his stomach with a pained expression, the youngster carefully lowered himself onto the couch next to Marcus, who immediately was fussing all over him.

 

“You alright?” quietly asked his friend, offering him a glass of water. Charles smiled sadly, accepting the gesture.

 

“No,” finally said he. “I’m not. I’m pregnant from a stupid one-night stand, and the other father most certainly doesn’t want anything to do with me! What am I supposed to do now, Marcus?”

 

Turning to the blonde with a panicked, bordering on terrified, expression, Charles clutched his palms trying very hard not to burst into tears.

 

“My career is ruined, I won’t be able to race next year because I won’t even fit into the bloody car!”

 

Marcus listened to Charles’s rambling with a heavy heart, only patting the younger man on the shoulder. When the brunette quieted down and started slowly sobbing, the Swede shuffled closer and pulled his teammate into his chest, wrapping his arms around Charles’s shoulders.

 

“You must tell him, Charlese,” said Marcus quietly, “he has the right to know. I’m sure he’ll be understanding, Kevin I know would never turn you down, no matter what.”

 

Charles sniffed. “And how well do you know him?”  Marcus chuckled.

 

“Well enough. I’m serious, pup, do it. If not for you, then for your baby. He or she deserves the chance to have both parents in their life.”

 

The Monegasque did not say anything, however hummed quietly, which Marcus decided to take as an agreement to follow his advice. Sighing, the former Sauber driver pulled the younger man even closer, starting to hum a soft Swedish lullaby.

 

_________

 

Whistling some pop tune under his breath, Kevin jogged down the stairs and entered his kitchen, savouring the thought of a nice juicy French toast that he was planning to make himself for breakfast, along with a cup of coffee. Opening the fridge, the Dane got out eggs, bread, milk and some jam, also popping the kettle on while putting down the ingredients onto the table.

 

He was about to switch on some music and start cooking when he heard a soft knock on the front door, followed by a distinct shuffling behind it. Kevin questioningly furrowed his brows.

 

“Now who could that be?” murmured the Dane under his breath, moving into the corridor to look through the peep hole situated on the door.

 

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw the visitor on the other side of the door. Taking a shaky breath, Kevin turned the knob and opened the door slightly, glancing at the other man.

 

“Come in,” said he in a pretend apathy, opening the door wider.

 

“I-I’m sorry for bothering you like this,” the Monegasque whisked himself into the apartment, quietly closing the door behind himself. “I know you probably don’t want to see me, of all people, but I needed to talk to you and Marcus gave me this address and –“

 

“Charles?” Kevin stopped the younger man’s word waterfall before he lost his patience. The future Ferrari driver closed his mouth and gulped nervously, fumbling with his shirt. The Dane couldn’t stop himself from briefly glancing at the other man’s stomach, almost if searching for something.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” asked Kevin, returning his gaze to Charles’s brown-green orbs. Oh, the eyes of that man! Kevin could never forget the softness they carried when the Monegasque looked at him, whispering quiet words into the night. And now, when they were sparking with worry, they somehow looked even more beautiful.

 

“K-Kev?” Charles’s voice drew him out of his trance. Clearly the youngster was telling him something and he missed it, gazing into his eyes like a lovesick puppy.

 

“Yeah, s-sorry, what were you saying?” repeated Kevin in a slightly shaky voice, running a palm over his face. Charles inhaled deeply.

 

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Kevin blinked. Then blinked again. Then again. His mind seemed incapable of processing any other commands at that moment.

 

Charles, taking the other man’s silence as a sign to keep talking, rambled on:

 

“I want you to know that I won’t push you into anything, I am perfectly capable of doing this on my own… I think. I just felt that you needed to know…” He stopped, not sure anymore of what he wanted to say. Lifting his gaze, he noticed that Kevin was still speechless, only intensely looking at the Monegasque with his bright eyes.

 

“Kevin, please say something!”

 

“Is… Is it… _mine_?”

 

Charles gulped.

 

“O-Of course it is. You of all people know I didn’t have anyone else before… you know. And I don’t have anything going on now either.”

 

Kevin remained silent afterwards for a couple of seconds, and Charles began to seriously be worried that the Dane is about to start shouting awful things and throw him out of his apartment. He couldn’t say he would blame him, Kevin clearly did not want any children, so why…

 

His thoughts were cut off by a warm, familiar body engulfing his own into a soft yet firm hug. Flabbergasted, Charles was afraid to move a muscle, while Kevin was clutching onto him for dear life.

 

Hearing a sudden sniff escape into the silence, Charles squeaked. “Are you crying?!”

 

 The sniff repeated, and afterwards Kevin took a step back, straightening to look at Charles with red, puffy eyes and a hesitating smile.

 

“I c-can’t believe I’m going to be a father.” Croaked the older man, still holding the brunette by his shoulders.

 

“So… you want this?” hesitantly asked Charles, absentmindedly putting his palms on his growing stomach. “We are not together, so I thought…”

 

“We are not,” agreed Kevin, and his words made something in Charles’s chest pang slightly, but he brushed it off. “But no way I’m letting you do this alone. I’m as responsible as you are, and I would very much like to be a part of our child’s life… If you’d let me, of course,” quickly added the blonde, going back to sounding unsure.

 

“Of course!” quickly exclaimed Charles, trying very hard not to burst out laughing. “I’d love to do this, with you.”

 

Kevin smiled. Charles smiled too.

 

The baby also smiled, but because nobody was there to see it decided to do a somersault in its father’s body for good measure.

 

Charles winced and blushed immediately after, as Kevin was all over him in an instance, guiding the younger man to the couch to let him rest. But now he knew he wasn’t alone, and that made the Monegasque’s heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated :)  
> You can reach me on instagram (@sendoffire) or twitter (@a_her_o).


End file.
